Love,Obsession and revenge
by honey-taste
Summary: Tifa is like any other highschool girl,right? Wrong.falling into another world.Falling in love with a handsome prince not to mention Sephiroth's obsession over her.What will happen to our favorite girl? Well, read and find out.


I have a very wide imagination, great ideas for many stories the only problem is I don't know how to put them into words .I also have another problem and that is when I update any chapters, I find that half the chapter is gone, sometimes I find only few words of every line …If you have a solution PLEASE tell me..

I hope you leave a review, it would make my day but be nice or don't bother, or at least instead of making hurtful comments I hope you give me advices of how to improve my writings.

I will leave you with the first chapter….

….

Tifa's POV

I opened my eyes to another day. The morning light peering through the window. I can hear people talking outside I guess it's just another ordinary day. I have to wake-up or I will be late for school. I'm Tifa , eighteen years ago my parents found me in the forest near the village without any clue that would lead me to my real parents or at least my name ,there was nothing; nothing at all except a necklace; a beautiful golden necklace in the shape of a heart. That's what my parents told me but somehow I fell like they are hiding something from me. Don't get me wrong I'm not sad or anything I have the best parents in the world and many good friends.

"Tifa darling ,if you don't hurry up you will be late and Cloud for the 21457th time I hate that shirt so go and change it" that's my mother Aerith she's very sweet and VERY scary at the same time .

"Ok Ok fine I'm taking it off you can put the pan down now" and that's my daddy Cloud Strife .You see my parents don't have any kids and when they told me I was adopted they said I was sent by the god as a gift and that I was the most precious gift ever giving to them.

I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower, after wearing my clothes and taking my stuff .I make my way downstairs. Eat my breakfast, kiss my mum and dad goodbye and head to school. I tried to hurry but still I'm really late .Oh great now I have to run if I want to make it on time. Yuffie is going to be angry .she's my cousin and we grew up together along with Noctis and Vincent.

"I made it" I yelled in relief as I entered the classroom and oh my, I was looking straight into two cute angry brown eyes. "Morning Yuff ..How are you today?" I laughed nervously.

"One time Tifa just one time I want you to come on time and to not make me worry .I mean really Teef, how do you manage to have the best grades in the entire school with such carelessness? While I almost die reading and studying and I don't even make it to the top 20?"

"Because you're stupid?"

"Why you…."

"Hey you two are blocking the way" Thank god Noctis interrupted or I would have been dead.

"hey darling good morning" Yuffie said sweetly and kissed her boyfriend cheek .eeewww Yuffie acting sweet is not a pleasant sigh, that little devil and the word sweet should never be mentioned in the same line.

"Morning Yuff …morning Teef, late again?"

"Look who's talking I was here first"

"Yeah whatever…"

Just as I was to beat the crap out of the ugly idiotic couple the teacher came in and we went to our seats .It's just what I thought today would be , just another boring day.

…

Our world is not the only one that exist in the universe .There is beside our world the world of immortals .They can die from illness or be killed .they are just immune to aging .They were giving supernatural powers but the god took the technology from them .They didn't have cars nor phones nor anything they only use old means and their powers to do their work.

"Come on Genesis you can't live alone forever, look around you there are so many beautiful women why don't you date one or make her your concubine"

"Leave me alone Zack, I'm the prince and general of this kingdom do you think I have time to play around? And I don't like these females they only want your money Zack so be careful"

"Whatever Genesis sometime I think you may like man…" Genesis narrowed his eyes making Poor Zack choke on his words "I mean …I...I mean …have a good day…bye" And he ran like there a crazy before he get his head chopped off.

Genesis was the youngest among his brothers and sisters. He wasn't very close to them except for his sister Minerva who was so like a mother to him after the queen's death. When he was nine, his family was murdered by his own brother who wanted to be king"Sephiroth". For some reason Sephiroth spared him and now he works for him as one of his generals. Since the cursed day Genesis didn't stop training, he wanted to become stronger and revenge his beloved ones. He didn't have time for fun and playing around at least not until he sees Sephiroth dead under his feet. He had been with women before but they were so few and he never loved any of them, none of them caught his eyes, all of them were only interested in him because he was rich and handsome.

He looked to the sky and remembered the beautiful eyes that hunted his dreams and now he couldn't take them out of his mind. Lately he has been dreaming of a woman with wine colored eyes .you can call him crazy but every time he thinks of her his heart race. He wondered if he was cursed or maybe he was just losing his mind due to working without rest for days. Maybe all he needed is some sleep….

….

Sephiroth walked through the forest heading to Midgar "the mortals' village" as he liked to call it. To him humans were weak creatures that didn't deserve to live in the first place. Since he found out a way to open gates to earth he has been coming here to observe them and that itself made him wonder ,if he hated them so much why does he keep coming back here for? He didn't know the answer to that question but that didn't hold him from coming every week and standing in the edge of the forest like he always does .It seemed like he was waiting for someone but whom? That he didn't know either .After a few hours he turned around and began walking back the way he came when suddenly he heard a voice... a feminine voice, he followed it of curiosity.

"Kitty….here kitty...Where are you? Pfffff come on Teef It's a cat he's not going to answer you, why did I follow that cat anyway? And why am I talking to myself?"

Tifa stood in front of him, not aware of his presence .when he laid his eyes on her he thought she was a goddess. He never liked women but this one female made him change his mind she for one was a beautiful sight and she was amusing. He couldn't help but laugh softly.

Tifa gasped and turned around feeling her heart jump in fear.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to scare you….."

"Oh really? Then what does it mean when you appear out of nowhere and begin laughing? Besides, I don't see anything funny in here."

Sephiroth looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him stunned .Well well well, beautiful and fierce just his type.

" I said sorry, didn't I?" he said softly making Tifa blush .Well know she recovered from the chock, this man is very handsome.

She sighed " Sorry..I had a tiring day….Sorry again. Well I have to go, bye" she smiled her usual soft warm smile and Sephiroth felt his heart beat wildly in his chest and he lost it ,he didn't know what happened , he just found himself pinning her to a tree and kissing her. Tifa was chocked, she tried to push him away but he was just too strong for her. When he finally pulled away, Sephiroth could feel so many emotions he didn't feel before, no not only that he felt things he mustn't be was dazed, and then he felt his cheek sting. He was pulled out of his train of thoughts. The beautiful brunette slapped him and ran away. He stood there looking at the path she took, his hand on his chest feeling his heart race. And then it hit him, He fell in love….Sephiroth the cruel king fell in love with a mortal…


End file.
